Blue Wyrmling
Blue Dragons are physically distinguished by the single large horns protruding from their heads and also by their ears, which are rather large and frilled. The tail is thick and bumpy, like that of a caterpillar. The wings are more pronounced than most other species'. They smell like electricity or sand because their breath weapon is a line of lighting or a large electrical charge. Blue Dragons are native to arid wastelands and deserts. They make their lairs in underground caves; easily accessible to the dragons, as they can burrow through the ground. These dragons fly above their territory, using the bleak landscape and its sparse terrain features as their best chance of spotting opponents. As with all dragon lairs, the Blue Dragon's lair will have two entrances: one at ground level and hidden by the sand, and one opening onto a high ledge on which it can perch and survey its territory. Each lair also has a large subterranean cavern with a large pool of water and a sandy beach, which its inhabitant will use for drinking and relaxation. Blue Dragons are actually excellent parents to their young, and will rarely leave their eggs unattended. Blue Dragon eggs must be buried in warm sand to incubate. Blue Wyrmlings are actually consider quite cute for dragonspawn, but they are quick to taunt any other creature, and even quicker to hunt small desert creatures for food. Stats *Life: 1 *Move: 5 *Range: 1 *Attack: 4 *Defense: 3 *Point Value: 35 Abilities Fledgling Lightning Breath Special Attack: Range: 4+ Special, Attack: 2 Choose a figure to attack. You may choose one other figure within 3 clear sight spaces of the targeted figure to be affected by Fledgling Lightning Breath Special Attack. Roll attack dice once for both figures. Each figure rolls defense dice separately. Fledgling Lightning Breath Special Attack does not affect destructible objects. Wyrmling Bonding: After revealing an order marker on a Blue Wyrmling Army Card, before taking that Blue Wyrmling's turn, you may take a turn with one other Wyrmling you control. Flying: When counting spaces for the Blue Wyrmling's movement, ignore elevations. The Blue Wyrmling may fly over water without stopping, pass over figures without becoming engaged, and fly over obstacles such as ruins. When the Blue Wyrmling starts to fly, if it is engaged it will take any leaving engagement attacks. Synergy Wyrmlings: Wyrmling Bonding As a wyrmling, the Red Wyrmling may benefit from WYRMLING BONDING Activation Synergy, listed on each wyrmling's card: * Black Wyrmling * Blue Wyrmling * Red Wyrmling * White Wyrmling Behind the Game The Wyrmling Bonding power is easy to confuse, leaving some players to think that it allows for Chain Bonding - that a player can take a turn with each and every Wyrmling they control. However this is not the case: The only Wyrmling that can Bond is the one on which the Order Marker has been revealed. This Wymling is the Bonder, the Wyrmling which the Bonder activates - the Bondee - has not had an Order Marker revealed, and therefore cannot use its Bonding power that turn. Blue Wyrmling can use Fledgling Lightning SA on an adjacent figure and then choose a non-adjacent figure to be affected by the attack. Category:Aquilla Category:Common Hero Category:Dragon Category:Warriors of Eberron